Revenge
by Just a lil revenge
Summary: Sequal to Alone. That's all I'm going to say.


**Believe it here first! I'm back (Please cheer)!!!! And, I did not die. I've been busy auditioning for movies, and just got out of school.**

**Alrighty then, yes this is the sequel to Alone, and honestly I have no clue where this is going to go. I'm going with the original ending because I wrote that first. =] Eh...** **Please! Send! In! Ideas - on PM please - that you'd like in the story since I have none, plus I'd like to accommodate you guys. Enjoy.**

**Max's POV**

Nine years . It's been nine whole years since the death of Fang. We moved the day of his death to Bell Buckle, Tennessee. **(A/N: No clue why I picked that place, I honestly have no idea.) **Why did we moved here you may ask to a town to about 391 people: because, A. We haven't been there yet, B. We didn't want to be too close to the School, and C. Who would look for us here? I have to admit, it's been pretty quiet here. Nudge has seemed to stop talking, not completely, but, enough to drive me crazy, I think the only reason she actually talked was to annoy Fang. Now, all she'd do is space.

Total died just a few weeks ago. One minute he was sitting at the table yapping about he'd almost sat on a caterpillar **(Seriously, don't ask about that.)** and the next he was on the floor with his eyes rolled up.** (I killed him off because I kept forgetting him.)** Angel was devastated, first Fang, then Total. Total gave Angel the comfort she wanted or needed to get through, we flew back to California and buried him right next to Fang.

We found an abandoned house that when we were passing over, then Iggy heard some of the kids below daring each other to go into the "haunted" house. They didn't, so we moved in. The house was, mostly white with peeling paint on all the sides. It was a one story house with an attic, the attic held only one window that viewed the stream, and forest.

Winter was back, the time where snow was gone, it's was just cold, and everything was dead. To be honest there hasn't been anything out of the ordinary, I mean, no erasers, no whitecoats, no random brain explosions - and get this - no Voice.

I've been without the Voice before but, not for this long. It's nearly been a year. One full year without the Voice, and to be honest I've been feeling really lonely without it. Usually I could take my mind off everything when it's busy bothering the feathers off me, but lately you could probably knocked on my head and hear the echo from how hollow I am.

"Hey Max?"

I turned around from the window to face Gazzy who probably been standing there for at least a couple minutes. From then to now he probably had grown at least a foot and a half now towering over me, his hair was longer, and he didn't seem like that much like a little kid, his voice had already gone through "the change" too, but he was still my little soldier.

"What is it sweetie?"

"Can we go see them today?"

For a moment I pondered, just wondering what would happen if I'd say no.

"Sure. Just go get the others."

A smile lit up his face as he turned around and ran off to gather everyone. I hauled myself up to my feet, stretching my legs who groaned in protest. By the time I'd walked to the front door everyone was already there, ready to leave.

"Alrighty, let's _vamos_."

I said, flinging the door open. For three years I haven't been out flying, partially because the joy had washed out of me, and partially because it reminded me of him. Seeing him glide across the sky seeming invisible until he soared along with his dark silhouette almost glowing from the moon's light.

Just in case you were wondering, I am, for a fact, alive and all well. The expiration date has not even come at all and I'm TWENTY-THREE! Twenty-three people. I knew I was going to live for sometime but I'd never thought it'd be that long. Lately I've been thinking a lot if the Voice and the other whitecoats had been lying to me the whole time, keeping me on my toes or something, I don't know.

We ran a few feet then lauched ourselves into the air. _Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. _My wing muscles ached as I thrusted them up and down. We didn't speak to each other. Ig flew above me - now almost six and a half feet tall - blocking the sun from my view. Nudge was below me, she seemed as one of the "older kids" now. Not just the fact that she was an older kid almost twenty, but that she understood certain things that she couldn't a while ago. Gazzy was below Nudge, then Angel below him, and like before we made a single shadow on the clouds we passed.

TWO HOURS LATER...

"Descending down about 20 feet at forty degrees, then landing at 26 feet."

I told Ig, who'd flown down next to me. He'd become really over-protective lately, like, he had to know what was going on with everyone at every single second. He nodded and started flying downwards. _Breathe Max. No crying today. _I inhaled deep and followed the flock. I had cried every day since Fang's death: in my room, the bathroom, when we were eating dinner, and even in the middle of a movie. I'd stopped trying to be all fearless and stuff since none was necessary, and... I don't know, I just didn't care anymore. It didn't take long for us to land, and it took even shorter to find the graves' spot.

"What the hell?"

I said in surprise. Their graves had been dug up completely, with dirt piles on the sides, and the gravestones they made were broken in half and knocked over. I ran over and peered inside the hole, all there was was dirt. I shook my head back and forth until I began to feel dizzy. _No, I'm not dreaming._ Then I fell down. _Yeah, definitely not dreaming. _Angel came over and helped me to my feet, the rest of the flock came over and looked inside too.

"What is it?"

Iggy asked, trying not to sound so frustrated. His hands were on his hips and he turned to face directly at me.

"They're gone."

"What?"

"They're gone." I repeated. "They're not here."

He crossed his arms in front of his chest and shook his head.

"Well, it's not as if they dug themselves up and waltzed off to the city."

Behind us the trees rustled, scraping against each other, automatically we leaped into fighting stances and waited. A shot echoed. Then Ig fell to the ground with a thud. I was torn between searching for the person who did this and trying to see if Ig was okay. _Angel, go check out if Ig is alright, tell Gazzy, and Nudge to surround you._

A few seconds we formed a circle around them, facing outward. I scanned the area slowly, leaving no outline unlooked. _No..... no one..... nope.... no.... THERE!_ A figure in front of me barely stood out from the dimmed light behind him. A snarl formed on my face and I clenched my fist and jaw. Three more shots sounded and hit each of my precious flock, knocking each one out.

Without looking behind me I charged at the figure, at a speed in which I should have shoved him over and ended with me on his chest beating the crap out of him. Instead, when I collided I was thrown backward, landing on my ass. I strained my neck up at the figure towering over me, the branches of the tree above him moved slightly revealing his face. I gasped.

"_Fang?!_"

He chuckled in the way, only he could chuckle and raised his right hand, a gun aimed directly at me. And then, blackout.

**Hehehehehehehe, don't ya just love me for coming back? R&R!!!!**


End file.
